Camino de besos
by soniafm
Summary: La vida de Bella era la de una chica normal y corriente hasta que Edward entra en su vida llenandola de emociones nunca sentidas, y algo de locuras XD TodosHumanos ExB
1. Prologo

Camino de besos

Prologo

La verdad es que en ese momento, a pesar de que casi no podía ver por las lagrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos, con las piernas magulladas y cansadas, yo seguí corriendo, no me importaba nada mas, solo llegar hasta él.

Una ráfaga de viento azotó mi rostro y me hizo trastabillar y caer.

El golpe no me dolió tanto como el verle seguir sin detenerse, en su mundo, sin mí.

En un intento desesperado por que reaccionara grité con todas mis fuerzas su nombre, sin embargo ese grito se perdió en la lejanía junto con mi esperanza.

****

Si, lo sé, parece triste, pues no jeje, bueno un poco pero tengo que decir que SIEMPRE mis historias terminarán BIEN, FELICES Y COMIENDO PERDICES jeje

**Bueno, dirán esta no termina una historia y ya empieza con otra, lo se pero es que no me pude resistir, esta idea se me metió en la cabeza en una noche de insomnio y tuve que subirla.**

**Para los que siguen Emmett y sus aventuras(en mi perfil) les diré que ya llevo la mitad del siguiente capitulo escrito, asi que en unos días estará =)**

**Sin mas les dejo, no sin antes decir que subiré el primer capitulo mañana y que les quiero a todos =)  
**

**XOXOXOXO  
**

**sonia**


	2. Capitulo 1

CAMINO DE BESOS

Capitulo 1

POV Bella

Apagué el despertador de un manotazo, no podía ser más molesto, no soportaba esos chismes que sonaban recordándote que tienes que levantarte , que ya no puedes seguir durmiendo.

Gemí y me di la vuelta. El sol me dio de lleno en la cara, genial, eso es una señal de que me levante.

-Bella!!!! Despierta!!! Levántate!!! Que ilusión!!!!

Por dios! Esos gritos me asustaron mucho, y no soy una persona a la que la asusten las cosas a la primera, pero que tu gigante hermano con su vozarrón te grite de repente abriendo tu puerta cuando acabas de despertarte asusta a cualquiera.

-Emmett ya estoy despierta y no te preocupes que ya me levanto

-me alegro enana porque ya sabes que hoy es un día muy especial.

-el día que maduras?- pregunte con sarcasmo

Emmett se carcajeo y las paredes temblaron.

-muy graciosa enana, no, es nuestro primer día de clase.

Juro que sentí como toda la sangre huía de mi cara. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Las últimas semanas se me habían pasado tan rápido que no me había dado ni cuenta.

Me levante de un salto y tropecé con las sabanas que tenía enroscadas en mis piernas, sin embargo antes de que golpeara el suelo mi hermano me atrapó.

-Bella, no crees que es muy pronto para que visites el suelo, espera unas horas al menos. Me dijo burlándose de mí e intentando no reírse.

-Emmett vete a hacer algo y dejame cambiarme – dije mientras le empujaba fuera de mi habitación.

Él se empezó a reir- enana, tienes 20 minutos para estar lista o me iré sin ti, recuerda que el que tiene coche soy yo.

No me lo tenía por que recordar para que me acordara de ese pequeño fallo, él tenía coche y yo no, eso me causaba muchos problemas ya que era él quien me llevaba a los sitios a los que tenía que ir y si no le daba la gana la que se tenía que aguantar era yo, patético lo sé.

Por eso este año estuve trabajando para poder comprarme un coche, primero como camarera en un McDonald y luego en una librería.

En esa última conocía Alice, mi actual mejor amiga. Somos muy diferentes, ella es bajita con el pelo negro y corto con las puntas mirando hacia todos los lados, es muy guapa, viste muy bien, para que negarlo, y tiene una adición a las compras insoportable, es hiperactiva, no se puede estar quieta ni un segundo, adora las fiestas. Es todo lo contrario que yo. Yo y una chica muy normal, cabello castaño, ojos chocolates, altura normal, visto normal, no me gustan las fiestas, ni ir de compras, prefiero quedarme a leer algún libro. Lo sé, soy muy aburrida, sin embargo a Alice parece no importarle ya que me adoptó como su casi-hermana a los dos días de conocerme, increíble, lo sé.

Me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha rápida, me quedaba poco tiempo y estaba segura de que si me retrasaba el inmaduro de mi hermano me dejaría en casa y se marcharía al colegio.

Salí y me dirigí al armario mientras me secaba el pelo con una toalla.

Esta era la peor parte, elegir la ropa que ponerme, a mi no me importaba si me veía espectacular, pero Alice me dijo, bueno mas bien me amenazó de que para el primer día de clases debía ir guapísima, en fin, no me apetecía enfrentarme a ella.

Opté por unos pantalones pitillo negros con botas por encima negras y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con rayas negras y un bolso negro a juego **(ropa en mi perfil)** todo esto cortesía de un dia de compras con Alice Cullen.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme y me dirigí a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Emmett desayunando un gran tazón de cereales, me sonrió con la boca llena de cereales, rodee los ojos, ¿cómo se podía ser tan inmaduro?

Entonces me fijé en su ropa, iba… muy bien vestido?** (ropa en mi perfil)**

-¿emmett, por qué vas asi vestido?.le pregunté mientras me preparaba el desyuno

Él se rió.

-¿no es obvio? Para impresionar a Rosalie.

Oh, eso tenía sentido.

Termine de desayunar y nos dirigimos hacia su jeep.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al colegio no pude evitar tener el presentimiento de que ese año iba a ser interesante, muy interesante.

**Lo se, es muy corto pero es que no me ha dado tiempo a mas, la familia me quita mucho tiempo :S en el prox. Capitulo aparecen Alice, Edward & Cía. jeje**

**Gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron review, me animan a escribir, aunque sean pocas.**

**Lamento decir que me voy a la playa y hasta el lunes no vuelvo, asi que el miércoles o asi actualizare.**

**Gracias a todos (L)**

**sonia**


	3. AVISO

**Esto es un aviso, no una capitulo nuevo:**

**Lo siento de veras pero me estoy planteando el dejar de escribir esta historia, sé que de momento no parece muy interesante y es corta pero que no haya recibido de un solo review no me parece justo para la persona que escribe y se molesta en ello.**

**Subiré en dos días un nuevo capítulo, depende de si lo lee alguien veré si continuo a no.**

**La que más lo siente soy yo que me apetecía de veras hacer la historia.**

**Saludos a todos**


	4. Capitulo 2

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, me han convencido ^^ seguiré con el fic =)

Y os aseguro que va a ser happy jeje se que el prologo es triste pero…nada es lo que parece muajaja.

Capitulo 2

Mientras atravesábamos Forks en el jeep de mi hermano en dirección al colegio pude observar que este se veía muy nervioso, me reí internamente, se debía a que en unos minutos vería Rosalie.

Emmett conoció a Rosalie a principios de verano. La estuvo persiguiendo a escondidas durante un mes entero para averiguar todo sobre ella y, palabras textuales de mi hermano, tener mas posibilidades con ella. A mi eso no me convencía mucho, se supone que en una relación se van conociendo poco a poco, pero en fin ,cuando a Emmett se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien le haga cambiar de opinión, somos los dos unos cabezotas.

-Emmett, como sigas apretando así el volante lo vas a romper. Me reí de él.

Emmett me miró entrecerrando los ojos en una mirada asesina, pero de pronto esta cambió a una píacara. ¡ay , no, dime que no lo va a hacer!

-Bella, Bella, Bella…sabes que es lo que me relaja.-me preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Abrí los ojos como platos, no puede ser, que tonta he sido, he caído en su trampa, a mi hermano lo que le relaja es cantar…

-BARBIE GIRL!!!!!!!!!-gritó mi hermano y yo me tuve que tapar los oídos con las manos.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
_

Emmett empezó a cantar con voz de niña y a pleno pulmon

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

Nos paramos en un semáforo en rojo, y mire aterrorizada por la ventanilla, la gente nos estaba mirando, no es posible, la voz estridente de Emmett traspasaba el coche

_  
I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky  
_

Emmett seguía cantando y gesticulando con las manos.

_  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  


Me estaba avergonzando, y él lo sabía, lo hacía adrede.

_  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  


Ya no aguanté más y le apagué la música.

-Bella!- se quejó mi hermano.-¿por qué hiciste eso?

-porque me estabas avergonzando Emmett.-le contesté con los dientes apretados y los brazos cruzados.

-Aguafiestas… -murmuró.

Entretanto, ya habíamos llegado el colegio. Emmett aparcó en el aparcamiento que se encontraba abarrotado y bajó rápidamente.

-Adiós enana me voy a buscar a Rosalie.- dicho esto se alejó corriendo.

Sacudí la cabeza, impaciente, pensé.

Me bajé del coche, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada mas una mancha borrosa se me abalanzó y caí al suelo.

Abrí los ojos asustada pero encima de mí estaba Alice sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

-Bella! Cuanto te he echado de menos!-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Rodé los ojos –Alice, nos vimos hace una semana.

-Cierto, pero aun así te he echado de menos.

Nos incorporamos y me sacudí la tierra de la ropa.

-ah. Alice chilló, -me hiciste caso y te vestiste decentemente.

La dirigí una mirada envenenada. Entonces me fijé en ella**(ropa en mi perfil),** llevaba unos pantalones pitillos vaqueros con un unos tacones marrones y una blusa holgada fucsia**(N/A no sé si se escribe así XD).**

-Guau Alice vas muy guapa.-Le dije.

Ella hizo un mohín con los labios y puso un puchero **(no se si se dice exactamente así, es cuando sobresale el labio de abajo)**

-Lo sé, y Jasper ni me ha mirado!! Le saludé y él solo levantó la mano y se fue, no es justo!!. –Gritó taconeando con los pies. La situación era graciosa, pero sabía que si me reía podría acabar muy mal, estamos hablando de Alice.

Intenté calmarla un poco.-Alice, vamos, no será para tanto, igual estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Me paró de golpe.- es que ese es el problema, no tiene que estar pensando en otras cosa, tiene que estar pensando en MI ¡! No es justo, estamos destinados a estar juntos y él no sabe ni que existo.

La miré, -Alice, no puedes saber si "estais destinados a estar juntos", no ves el futuro.

Se giró y me sonrió. –Eso es lo que tu te crees- dicho esto se alejó caminando, se giró y me dijo.- ah, por cierto, cuidado con la puerta.

Me giré sobre mí, ¿qué puerta?

Entré en el colegio y me dirigí a mi taquilla, la abrí y deje los libros que no necesitaba y saque los que sí. La cerré y me di la vuelta, error, la puerta de la taquilla de al lado estaba abierta y me golpee con ella cayendo al suelo. Odio a Alice.

-¿Estás bien, te has hecho daño? Me dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con un dios griego delante mi , con el pelo cobrizo desordenado unos ojos verdes de infarto y unos labios que invitaban a ser besados, y el cuerpo, dios! Que cuerpo! Me estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y yo, por no hacer el feo, y por ver como era su de suave su piel la tome y me incorporé.

-¿Estás bien? Me repitió. Ahí me di cuenta de que no había abierto la boca, bueno, si, para babear al verle.

-mh...s…si quiero decir si.-genial un tío sexy me habla y yo tartamudeo, si es que soy boba.

Él me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida que casi me desmayo.

-Entonces nos vemos, adiós.-y se marcho, dejándome con cara de boba observándole, dios! Que espalda! Y que culo! ya me encargaré yo de que ese culito no pase hambre .Me sonrojé de golpe, ¿yo había pensado eso?

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a clase que ya había empezado, ¿tanto tiempo había estado mirándole?

Definitivamente, este iba a ser un año interesante.

**Bueno, hasta ahí. Es algo más largo que el anterior verdad? Bueno, ya ha aparecido Edward, y Emmett cantando barbie girl, yo me partí escribiendo: si queréis la canción **

**http : // www . / watch ?v = pxn567bHny8 (sin espacios)**

**Bueno, nos leemos en tres dias o asi ok?**

**Gracias a los que leen **

**sonia**


End file.
